Megatronus the Matchmaker?
by KithiaIsTheVillian
Summary: We all know Megatron as the tougher-than-steel leader of the Decepticons, and when he was Megatronus as an inspiring leader. But when a certain Orion Pax and Ariel are two scared to talk to each other, sometimes a mech's gotta do what a mech's gotta do. One-shot


**Okay, the idea suddenly came to me and I had to write it! And I also love Orion Pax and Megatronus pre-war stories. They are so much fun to read and write! And I also love the OPxE1 pairing, so what's better than combining the two? This is, once again, _another_ way that Orion Pax could have met Ariel back on Cybertron. Anywho, onto the story! I do not own Transformers, Hasbro does. :) **

* * *

"I don't know Megatronus, it seems risky," Orion Pax said as we walked along the streets of Iacon. We were discussing requesting an audience with the Council, but he was having second thoughts.

I replied, "Orion, how else are we going to make a change if we can't even face the Council? You can't let a little thing like that stop you."

He looked at the ground, "I still don't think it's such a good idea." He stopped walking, "But it can't hurt to at least look into it."

I managed one of my rare smiles, "Excellent. We'll talk more tomorrow." We had reached the Iacon Date Base, where Orion worked as a clerk. He nodded in reply and entered the building.

After pausing to watch the door swing shut, I continued on my way to my apartment. Tomorrow will be interesting, to say the least.

* * *

"So you'll put in the request after your shift?" I asked Orion. We were meeting at the Iacon Data Base itself, and were in the main library, where anyone can check out data pads or access information. We were sitting at one of the many tables scattered around the room, with groups of bots scattered around us.

"Yeah, yeah, sure," he said distractedly.

"Orion?" I asked and raised an optic ridge.

He returned his attention to me, "Yeah, whatever you say Megatronus." He lowered his helm to look at the data pad he was holding, but his optics continued to dart to the left. I followed his gaze, but only saw a femme and her friend talking in the corner. Strange.

"So," I started, hoping to resume the conversation, "you'll talk to Alpha Trion, and get him to help us get an audience?"

He nodded, but instead of looking at the data pad, he was staring back in the direction of the two femmes. I scowled, and rapped my data pad stylus on the table, "Orion! Pay attention!" For a moment, I felt like a carrier scolding a sparkling. I shuddered inwardly.

That jolted Orion out of his daydream, and he straightened, "Sorry, sorry, continue."

After clearing my throat I said, "As I was saying, we'll hopefully be able to meet with the Council in a couple of orns, at most a solar cycle, but we shouldn't have to worry."

"Sure, sounds good." I narrowed my optics, once again he was looking at the two femmes. One of them, who was a light pink, giggled, and Orion smiled. It took me a moment, then it hit me. Orion had a crush.

I nearly burst out laughing, but was able to slap a servo over my mouth before I could. After looking from Orion to the femme, and then back again, my thoughts were confirmed. But, to test, "Orion, did you know that your carrier is coming over? Wow, she looks mad."

No response, only a slight nod of the head.

"This whole thing has been a hoax and was recorded and broadcast all over Cybertron as an ultimate humiliation to you."

Still no response.

"I love you and what to be with you forever, please be my sparkmate."

Only a couple stray looks from a group of mechs sitting at a nearby table. I grinned, this will be fun. I stood up from my chair and started walking away from the table. Orion immediately noticed and grabbed my wrist. "What are you doing?" he asked nervously.

"Going to talk to that pink femme. Problem?"

He is optics had the look of pure panic, "You can't do that! It's, she, uh, she's not…" His words ran together, and I twisted my wrist out of his grip.

"Well, what's the problem?" I crossed my arms.

Orion glanced around the room, "You just can't!" He was waving his arms now.

I rolled my optics, "Too late to stop me now." I started walking again, and he put both servos over his audio receptors and banged his helm on the table. He continued to do so.

I smiled as I stopped by the two femmes. The pink one returned the smiled politely and asked, "Anything I can help you with, sir?"

I nodded, "Actually, there is." I paused, considering what I should say. Then, "My friend and I are lost," I gestured to the defeated looking Orion, who, when seeing the femmes looking at him, sat up and gave a tiny wave, "and we stopped here hoping we could get some directions. Could you direct us to the Coliseum?"

The pink femme's friend answered, "We sure can! Ariel and I were headed there anyway, weren't we?" She elbowed the pink femme, who must have been Ariel, and she nodded quickly. I noticed that she still had an optic trained on Orion.

I nodded, "Thank you very much." I turned to face Orion, who had his face plates buried in his servos.

* * *

"Well I'm glad I don't have to watch Ariel going all gooey optic every time she sees him," Ariel's friend told me, who I learned was named Chromia. "She's been trying to get him to notice her forever!"

"Orion too, well I think so anyway, I just noticed it back at the Data Base," I said as we walked. Orion and Ariel were behind us, both of them trying to avoid looking at each other in the optic. Or, that's what was happening last time I checked. I glanced over my shoulder, but this time they were attempting an awkward conversation. Smooth.

"So what's the plan, kidnap them both and force them to have dinner together? Or make them 'accidentally' run into each other at the most romantic place we can think of?" Chromia asked.

I turned to face her, "Or we could tell them about the date and make them go even if they protest."

"But where's the fun in telling them before hand?" Chromia moaned. "Kidnapping seems so much easier!"

"They'll struggle more if we tell them ahead of time."

She paused, and pursed her lips. Then she said, "I like your style. But where do you come up with this stuff?"

I shrugged, "I'm a gladiator and a politician, I need to know these things."

"Oh, sorry if I didn't recognize you, not a big fan of blood sport. Or politics…" I shrugged again, and continued walking. We had finally reached the Coliseum, and Orion and Ariel were now having a full-out conversation. Well, Ariel was rambling, Orion listened.

"It's amazing that you work with Alpha Trion! It would be so cool to be able to stand in his presence, you are so lucky!" she said making wide gestures. Orion just continued smiling.

"Here we are!" Chromia announced. She glanced at Ariel, who had stopped speaking, and elbowed her. "Weren't you going to ask something?"

Ariel glared and rubbed her bruised elbow, "I was getting to it!" She put on a large smile and faced Orion, "So, would you like to, I don't know, go to dinner sometime?"

Orion's face went blank, "Um…"

I took a step sideways to where I was behind him, "He would love to."

Chromia stepped in, "Great! It's a date then." She glanced at the darkening sky, "Well we better get going! I guess we'll see you later!" She flashed a smile and started pushing Ariel forward, who had frozen.

I grabbed a numb looking Orion's arm, "Same here, bye!" I dragged him to the Coliseum, and for once he didn't protest.

* * *

"NO! I'm not going!"

"Don't be a sparkling Pax, now, let, GO!"

"NO!"

"By the count of three, if you don't let go of that pole then so help me-"

"NO! And you never carry out your threats anyway!"

"You are going on that date mister!"

"NO!"

I had managed to drag Pax out of his apartment earlier in the evening, but he had managed to grab a street lamp and was holding on for dear life. My servos gripped his pedes, pulling with all my strength, while his arms were wrapped around the good for nothing street lamp. Must have been quite a sight.

"Let go!"

"Never!" I continued pulling and his arms started to loosen. Using my last ounce of strength I reduced him to holding on with just his servos, and with one final tug, he was on the ground.

His fingers dug into the ground, and as I pulled him across the side-walk I noticed tiny grooves engraved in the metal. Drama queen.

Orion reached for anything that might give him some leverage, trash bins, more street lamps, the occasional bystander's pede…

"What the? _Orion?_" a white and red mech exclaimed when Orion made a desperate grab for his pede.

I stopped dragging, and the said mech looked up, "Oh, hi Ratchet."

Ratchet looked at Orion, then at me, then back to Orion. He raised an optic ridge, "Do I even want to know?" The spark beat signal on his arm announced him as a medic, and he looked a little older than me.

"Uh, Ratchet Megatronus, Megatronus Ratchet," Orion said as he gestured to Ratchet and I . He twisted his helm to face me, "Ratchet is my family's medic."

Ratchet nodded, "Yes, yes, but again, do I want to know?"

Orion managed a sheepish smile, while I answered, "Orion is resisting going on a date with a certain pink femme."

Ratchet raised his optic ridge even higher, "Do you mean that Ariel femme that you've been mooning over ever since you first saw her?" He scoffed, "About time."

Orion's face plates formed the picture perfect expression of embarrassment, "I, I haven't been mooning over her!"

"If you say so Orion, now behave like a good mech and have a nice night," Ratchet said, and promptly walked away.

Orion reached out, "Don't leave me with him! Help!"

I rolled my optics, and continued dragging the protesting mech.

When we finally reached the restaurant that Chromia had arranged for the date to take place at, I was more tired than when I had battled Frostshoulder. I had managed to get Orion on his pedes, but had to haul him the rest of the way.

That quickly stopped when he saw how, if I dare say it, how beautiful Ariel looked. She was waiting outside the restaurant, setting at one of the tables. The light struck her just right, illuminating her light pink frame, which had recently been waxed. Her optics were bright, and her smile even brighter. I must confess, I gawked for a nanoclick or two.

After shaking my helm to clear my processor, I nudged Orion, who's jaw was on the ground, and he straightened. I shoved him forward and said, "Pax, if you mess this up, I think I'll have to go for her myself."

He glared at me, but I pushed him forward again. Ariel spotted him, and her glowing smile got even brighter. Orion walked over, and together they entered the restaurant.

* * *

I returned a time later, just in time to see the pair leaving the building, engaged in conversation. It looked like were enjoying themselves, and I smiled, mission success.

Right before Orion was going to say good-bye, Ariel got on her tip toes and kissed him on the cheek. He froze, and she giggled and waved good-bye. He stayed like that for several nanoclicks, but eventually a love-struck smile played across his face plates, and he started walking over in a dreamlike state.

"I think I'm in love," he mumbled when he reached me. The smile was still on his face, and his optics were glazed over in his own reality.

I crossed my arms and rolled my optics, "We better get you home before you walk off a cliff or something."

"It'd be worth it," he said and started walking in the general direction of his apartment.

I rolled my optics again and grabbed his arm, "Yeah, good luck with that."

* * *

"Lord Megatron, Lord Megatron!" Soundwave shouted, using one of Starscream's voice recordings.

I jolted out of the memory, and I shook my helm, clearing it. I put my usual scowl on my face plates and asked, "What is it Soundwave?"

He remained as emotionless as ever, but pointed with his long arm towards the large monitor that spanned the width of the bridge. I walked over to it, and it read a large energon signal.

"Another energon deposit? Send out the miners, we must reach it before the Autobots," I ordered, turning back to face Soundwave. He nodded, and his visor lit up as he sent messages to the mining teams.

I turned back to face the monitor, and grasped my servos behind my back, a habit I had picked up. I returned to my thoughts, and pondered why that memory had come to me all of a sudden. Granted, I was somewhat happy for Optimus when he discovered that Ariel had been rebuilt into Elita One, much as he was. That had quickly dissolved when I learned that she was the commander of a squad of femmes, who could take down an entire fleet if they wanted to.

But somewhere, deep in my spark, there might be a part of me that still remembers the care free Ariel, and how happy she made Orion Pax. "Take care of her," I whispered to no one in particular, and then returned to the monitor.

* * *

**There you have it! Hope you enjoyed, and don't forget to review! **


End file.
